Lo que el abandono produce y sus consecuencias
by Gish Lupin Black
Summary: El dolor, la humillación y el abandono pueden ocasionar muy tristes consecuencias, pero lo peor es cuando se genera el mal más horrible de los males


En su vientre, ella albergaba el sueño de toda su vida. Albergaba la esperanza de salir finalmente, y no volver jamás, a aquel escondrijo; de huir de aquel padre y hermano que la vida muy duramente, y hasta de manera injusta, había deseado darle; de reconocerle al mundo quién era y de dónde provenía, pero más importante aún, era que en ese vientre se alojaba el hijo del hombre que amaba.

Tenía la esperanza de que al nacer ese hijo, él iba a amarla como ella lo amaba, que ya no iba a ser necesario utilizar aquella pócima que con tanto ahínco ella preparaba tarde tras tarde para retenerlo a su lado. De que de manera real, y por iniciativa propia, no por efecto de la poción, él le diría "Te amo", mirándola a los ojos sin tener que ver aquella niebla producida por la _Amortentia._

Llego aquel día, llegó el día en que se atrevió a no introducir esa poción en su café al desayuno, cegada por la ilusión y el amor que produce el ser amado, cegada por la sensibilidad de ser madre… esperó con el corazón y el estómago apretados a que finalizara ese café, espero ansiosa a que él se levantara de su silla y la abrazara, diciéndole esas dos tan ansiadas palabras, como lo hacía habitualmente, luego de beber su café con aquel toque especial…

Se bebió el último sorbo de café, se levantó de su silla habitual… el corazón le dio una voltereta, el estómago se le contrajo… asió su maletín y no existió el beso de despedida y aquellas dulces palabras…

Suponía que tal vez era cosa de horas. Espero como nunca antes lo había hecho, escudriñando la ventana minuto tras minuto, esperando su vuelta al hogar… y se quedó esperando no sólo horas, sino que días y meses…

Llegó el momento en que abrió los ojos, como si ella también hubiese estado bajo los efectos de la _Amortentia, _y se dio cuenta que él no regresaría, que la había abandonado en el momento mismo que bebió aquel primer sorbo de café sin esa bendita poción. Se odio por haber sido tan estúpida al creer que él la amaría y que amaría a ese hijo que venía en camino. Sabía que estaría sola en aquella travesía, pues el padre de aquel fruto deseado por ella, y no deseado por él, había decidido evadir toda responsabilidad y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ella tampoco le rogaría, ya se había humillado demasiado sólo con retenerlo a su lado por la fuerza… ni lo buscaría, pues sabía que algún día ese maldito y bendecido hombre pagaría por esfumarse de aquella manera, pagaría por ignorar, humillar y maltratar a la madre de aquel hijo, pero más aún, llegaría el día en que aquel hijo haría que pagará por todo el dolor y daño causados… de eso, ella se encargaría.

Minutos antes de traer ese hijo al mundo, ella hizo uso de los conocimientos que su familia le había traspasado de generación a generación. Esos conocimientos que no suelen ser alardeados para no provocar pánico ni rechazo en las personas que no comprender ni valoran esas pequeñas sutilezas de la magia.

Con sus últimas fuerzas y con aquella enorme barriga, se dirigió a ese orfanato muggle que había visto en Londres, en unos de esos tantos paseos "románticos" que daba con su esposo, pidió ayuda a esas personas para que le permitieran dar a luz a su amado hijo en ese lugar, en el momento mismo del parto, tratando de que la conciencia y las fuerzas no se esfumaran pronunció con un susurro: "Llevarás el nombre de tu padre, mas en tu sangre habitará tu madre. En tu corazón, guardarás el último sentir de tu progenitora, y te harás cargo de su dolor… Te llamarás Tom Marvolo Riddle".

Luego, cuando tenía en sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido, le habló suavemente y muy bajo, como si estuviera dándole una bendición, y también una gran misión: "Hijo, serás grande. Él más grande de entre los grandes, pero para eso debes deshacerte de cualquier obstáculo, sea lo que sea, sea quien sea, partiendo por la persona que lleva tu nombre. Una de tus primeras tareas, cuando ya seas capaz de desenvolverte por ti mismo será matar a ese malnacido, pues nos abandonó y nos condujo a esta miseria, pero también su muerte te conducirá al camino de la grandeza… Nunca lo olvides, en tu sangre corre la sangre de Salazar Slytherin. El más grande de Hogwarts".

Dicho aquello, ella cerró sus ojos y su corazón dejó de latir para siempre. Su pequeño hijo no lloró, pero si alguien hubiese estado en ese mismo momento mirándolo, hubiese deseado correr, gritar o ahogar a esa criatura, pues sus ojos por breves instantes se volvieron ranuras, similares a los ojos de serpiente, y rojos, inyectados en sangre.

Mérope, queriéndolo ella así, había generado a Lord Voldemort, haciendo uso de magia negra. Con tan sólo unos minutos de vida, había dado a luz al mago más tenebroso, malvado e inhumano que la historia conocería… Y en algún lugar de Inglaterra, existía un hombre cuyo destino era morir a manos de su hijo adolescente, y luego ser utilizado después de muerte, de un modo macabro para regenerar a aquel hijo abandonado.

Tom Riddle padre, jamás tendría la ocasión de pedir disculpas, y sólo conocería a su hijo minutos antes de que aquel rayo verde golpeará su cuerpo, dejándolo inerte y con un rostro de sorpresa.


End file.
